


When the Sky Falls

by QueenMorningstar



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Daughter of Persephone, Fluff, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I dont know what to do with tags, Italy, Kinda AU not really, Ladonna di Angelo, M/M, Nico is a Dork, Nico is the best papa, Nico know how to sew, Nico likes cuddles, Papa Nico, Post Break Up, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Will is a cinnamonroll, Worry not happy ending is coming, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMorningstar/pseuds/QueenMorningstar
Summary: After a horrible accident Nico di Angelo runs from Camp Half-Blood for good.3 years later nobody has heard a word from son of Hades.But after another threath occurs,this time from the sky the 7 seeks help from a monster hunter in Europe,Also,Nico managed to get himself a daughter





	1. Quick Intro

Okay so quick intro.  
Hia I'm Fantine and this is my first published fanfiction.  
Won't lie,I'm nervous as hell.  
English is NOT my first language so excuse any misspellings or grammar mistakes.  
School schedule in my coutry is fucked up so I have no idea on which days exactly I will post so bear with me.

Plase send me some feedback so I know if it is total trash or am I getting somewhere (rlly,plase I'm begging you)

To get this out of the way right now:

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT AND LADDIE  
RICK TAKES THE CAKE  
I REPEAT,I DID NOT WRITE PERCY JACKSON OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS

There.

Mkay I'll get to the book now.

Luv u <3


	2. Chapter I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Di Angelo household  
> Some backstory  
> Pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *takes a deep breath* okay here we go

_Nico p_ _rayed_ _to every deity out there that Will got out of this alive._

_The blond was deathly pale and his breath was coming out in shallow pants.The wound on his abdomen was bandaged as good as the son of Hades could manage with his little to none skills._

_As each second passed Nico could feel Death creeping closer and closer to his beloved._

_'No,I can't lose anybody else.I've lost too much'Son of Hades thought to himself_

_He had already shadow traveled several times that day,fought of monsters and was generaly exuasted.He was not sure if he could make this jump._

_Nico felt like he was traveling across the globe with Reyna and Coach Hedge and that damned Athena statue.Exept this time there was no Reyna to lend him her strenght and he felt weak,so weak not being able to save the one he loves._

_Will wheezed and twiched in his arms and Nico sobbed.The makeshift-bandages were now soaked with blood_

_'No,no,no,no plase Will plase don't leave me' The shorter male was now hysterical_

_If it meant saving Will,Nico was_ willing _to fade_

_'For Will' he thought as he collected every bit of strenght he had left._

_"I love you"Nico whispered as they dissolved into shadows_

_._

Nico shot up in his bed.

The memory has been haunting him for a while now.

The son of Hades took a deep breath and ran a hand through his messy raven-black locks.

He should probably get a haircut soon,it was getting past his shoulders again

"Papa?" Nico look thoward the doorway a bit startled.

And then he sighed in relief and a small smile danced on his lips.

" _Are you alright?Were you having bad dreams again?"_ A tiny blonde with pretty blue eyes was standing in the doorway clutching a hellhound plushy 

" _I'm okay sweetheart.It was nothing.Come over here,you'll catch a cold standing the barefoot"_ He replied with a smile and extended his arm 

Little girl giggled and raced onto the king sized bed,bouncing her way thoward her father.

" _Oomph Laddie"_ Puffed out Nico as Ladonna tackled him back onto the pillows " _Easy dearest,your papa is getting old"_ The man teased

At 21 Nico was still very far away from old.

Ladonna giggled " _I heard some women saying that you were the youngest,most gorgeous father they ever saw"_

Nico made a mental note to never let Mrs.Renzo babysit his daughter again. Laddie was far too up to date with gossip for a five-year old.

"How about we practice English for a bit?" Son of Hades has spent both this and last year teaching Laddie English.

It can be quite usefull to know the language at the young age

The blond pouted but still replied "Okay.Can we have some breakfast now plase?"

"Pancakes with chocolate?" The man had learned all of the favourites over the past 2 years 

Laddie's eyes widened and she let out a squeal of 'Thank you' and squashed him into a hug 

They spent the next 20 minutes cuddling nether willing to get out of bed

.

Getting out of bed on a Saturday morning (noon really) was a pain in the ass.

Nico was never a morning person,always prefering to sleep in until at least 11 am. and Laddie apparently adapted the habbit over time.

Dragging themself out of bed was a tough job and only reason he did it was because Laddie batted her lashes at him and asked for pancakes.

Who was he to deny?

The raven haired man hummed to himself as he flipped the pancakes.

_What would my 13 old self say if he saw me now?_

He chuckled at the thought.

Not only his aditude has changed over the years.

His hair was now shoulder lenght with a side shave,and was currently pulled into a messy ponytail at the nape of his neck.Apparently he hit a growth sprout at some point and was now standing proudly at his 5'10.

Nico still looked somewhat feminine.

Slim and graceful.

He had also ditched the whole emo look around the time he adopted Laddie.Still prefering black over other colors but keeping himself classy with skinny jeans and nice shirts.

The man's thought went back to the dream and the familiar ache in his chest was back.

 

Gods of Olympus,he missed Will so much.

 

He thought of all of the happy moments he and Will shared.

The walk in the woods,the bondfires,picnics, capture the flag.

Nico truly missed that.

Being a carefree 15 year old boy was great

He was over Jackson,had an amazing boyfried,a sister and a lot of friends.

 

 _And I blew it all up_  

 

Now he really wanted to bang his head against the counter.

 

The voice of his daughter snapped him back to reality

"Papa there is somebody at the door asking for you"  Laddie was standing in the doorway with her plushy hellhound

"I'll be right there" Quickly turning of the stove and taking off the apron we made his way thoward the door

" _I wonder who is it at this time of day"_

The nosy neighbors usualy came around 4 pm.

Nico rounded the corner and stood frozen in shock staring at the front door not beliving who he was seeing

"Oh Gods"

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *breathes out* I am done *passes out*
> 
> Plase gimme some feedback *grabby hands*


	3. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected reunion  
> Laddie is a fangirl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much TvT I almost died when I saw the comments and kudos you left.  
> It gave me a boost of energy *picks up pen dramaticly* I SHALL WRITE
> 
> It's finaly spring break in my country ( T.T finaly) so I will be traveling to my grandma's  
> (whyyyyy me) so I will probably be updating more cuz I REALLY need a reason to escape my cousuns.So expect a LOT of chapter in the next 4 days.
> 
> Okay I'll get to the chapter now

"Oh gods"

"N-Nico?"

"What are you-"

"How did you-"

"I mean-"

"I found you-Oh gods I really found you"

Nico was tackled into a hug my his sister.

Hazel sobbed out "Where were?!You-you JERK!"She smacked arm "I was worried sick!!You could have IM-ed or said something or visited,NICO?!" 

Hazel was now crying and cursing him in broken sobs

"Haze I-"

"We thought you were dead,Nico DEAD! How could you?!"

"I'm sorry I-"

"I would have apriciated ANYTHING,even just a note saying you were safe" 

Nico could see how much he had hurt Hazel and he was close to crying himself.

"I c-couldn't after what happened to W-Will."

"You are still hung up on _that_?!" 

"Of course I'm still 'hung up' on that,I almost killed him Hazel" 

"It was NOT your fault,how many times do I have to tell you.You couldn't have know that-"

"I should have protected him better from-"

" _Papa who's that lady?Why is she crying?"_ Laddie was in the halway holding a wooden spoon as a weapon.

Hazel looked from Laddie to Nico wide eyed "Nico?Who is this?"

"What do you want from my papa?!"Laddie cried and held her spoon as a sword "Speak!"

" _It's alright Laddie,she won't hurt us."_

_"She is not a monster?"_

_"Hazel is a demigod like you and me"_

"Hazel?Your sister,one who has a horse and can make jewels appear?" Laddie asked, hold on her weapon just a tad looser "She won't hurt us?"

"Yes that Hazel and no she won't hurt us" Nico spoke in calm voice "You can drop the spoon now"

Blonde looked at the daughter of Pluto suspiciusly but lowered the spoon

"Papa?YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER?!"Hazel smacked his arm again "Why do I have no knowlage of this?!"

Son of Hades sighed "Hazel this is Ladonna di Angelo,child of Persephone and my adoptive daughter.Laddie this is Hazel Levesque,daughter of Pluto and my sister."

"Why is she in Venice then?You said she lives in a Camp in America" Laddie titled her head in a dog like manner,blinking at her father in confusion

"That is a very good question" He turned to Hazel with a raised eyebrow "Reunions aside,what in the Hades are you doing in Italy?More specificaly,on my adress?"

"Chiron sent us here to look for somebody named Hunter"Hazel said matter-of-factly

"Us?There's more of you?" Nico was starting to panic

He didn't need any more friends barging in 

Laddie's eyes widened "More papa's friends? Percy,Jason,Piper,Annabeth,Leo,Frank, Reyna,Coach Hedge-"

"Whoa,easy  _caro,_ let's not get too ahead of ourselfs" He had successfuly hid for 3 year and he planed on it staying that way

"No,acualy she pretty much got it"Hazel said 

"WHAT?!"

"Well Reyna usn't here,she had to stay watch over the Camp Jupited and Annabeth is back at Camp Half-Blood beacause she's p- due to some complications,but other than that, everybody is here.Argo II crew is sailing again big brother."Hazel smiled at him brightly and Nico almost smiled himself but stopped last second

"You are seaching for Hunter?Well you found him"Nico said grimly

"Excuse me?You are  _the Hunter_?"Hazel blinked at him dumbfounded

"Yes,I kill monsters as a profession"Nico pursed his lips and crossed his arms

"Yes,my papa kills bad monsters"Laddie waved her spoon like a sword and pretended to stab somebody

Nico chuckled at his daughters enthusiasam. "Yes your papa kills monsters. But only bad ones"

Laddie clapped her hands and burst into a rant about good monsters. "There's Tyson the cyclops and Ella the harpy and Mrs.O-" the tiny blonde chirped out informations about every situation 'good monsters' helped "-and than Tyson hit Kahale over the head and saved Reyna" Laddie squealed out Reyna's name "I want to be just like Reyna when I grow up.I want to be strong and brave and save the world too"

"That's good to hear."A new voice joined in 

Nico froze on the spot,Hazel turned around and Laddie let out a squak of happiness

"That's Piper McLean and she saved the world too like Reyna because she charmspoke and made the Dirt Face sleep forever and-"Blue eyed girl took a deep breath before shoting into a rant on Piper's biography 

Daughter of Aphrodite laughed and said "You sure know a lot about me little one"

"Of course I know a lot about you,you are my 3rd favourite hero right after Reyna"Laddie looked as if she might pass out on the spot

"Who is the first favourite hero then?" Hazel asked

"My papa of course"she puffed out her chest proudly "My papa saved the world the most"

"Piper I-"Nico started but Piper cut him off "No need to explain Neeks,I heard the whole thing"

"Don't call me Neeks"Nico grumpled fealing like a 13 year old again

Piper then squased him into a hug so strong he thought his ribs might break "We all missed you so much Neeks.Where were you all this time?"

"I was here and there,killing mosters,getting a daughter...hidding like a coward..."Son of Hades looked at the ground in shame

"Nico you aren't a coward,after that atack from-"Piper started but Nico snapped at her

"What bussines do you have with Hunter? Let's get this over with so I can go back to living a normal life with my daughter and you can go back Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter"

Nico ushered them inside and closed the door.

Last thing he wanted now was more demigods barging in his house

"Let's go to the living room where we can talk"Nico led them through a hallway "Laddie plase go to your room while I sort things out"

His daughter looked at him for a moment, then nodded and skipped up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Would you plase sit down so we can at least try and talk like normal people?"

Piper and Hazel nodded and sat down on the couch while Nico took a seat in the armchair.

"Now,let's get down to bussines.What is going on and why do you need me so desperatly?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drops the pen* 'm done.  
> I loved it when you left me kudos *batts eyelashes* can I pwase have some more


	4. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad news are shared  
> Nico makes green tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anooooootheeeeeer chaaaaapteeer  
> *blows kisses*thank you for feedback,it keeps me running

"So....?"Nico started akwardly "Ern,you guys want something to drink or...." He might not really want them in his house but least he could do was be polite.

"Tea?"Hazel asked and Piper added "Same for me"

Nico nodded and went to kitchen to prepare the drink.His thoughts were racing as he put the water to boil.

Good gods,why was this happening to him. And he was only starting to adapt to his new lifestyle,and suddenly there as Argo II crew jumping right in like 'We're back!Missed us?"

Son of Hades rested his forehead against the fridge trying to collect himself

 _'I'll go in there,sort everything out,get this over with as fast as possible,go back to my life and try not the meet Will at any point. Yeah,right,should be easy enough.'_ Nico thought bitterly

He was certan of one thing.He was a walking jinx.

~ _meanwhile in the living room~_

Piper and Hazel anxously sat on the couch,talking quietly

"-last thing I expected was to find my brother Pipes"Hazel's eyes were red and puffy from crying "Gods,he has a daughter now and a good life and- I just feel like he doesn't need me anymore"She buried her head in her hands and chocked out a sob. Piper rubbed her back trying to offer some comfort.

"Don't worry Hazel,just calm down so we can talk to Nico.Who knows,maybe we can get him to come back." Charmspeak lacing her words was enough to get daughter of Pluto to stop crying and insted quiet hiccups escaped her mouth every few seconds

"Do you really think we could get him to come back?" Hazel asked uncertanly

"I know we can,but we will need to be patient with him.We can't push him out of his comfort zone more than we already did.And we need to keep him away from Will for a while.I'm not sure how ether of them would take it"Daughter of Aphrodite assured her friend who nodded grimly "I remember how devastated Will was when Nico broke thing off.He almost died of depression." Piper and Hazel shudered at the thought of the state Will was the months after son of Hades left.The healer further bonded with the Argo II crew when he was with Nico and they were the ones to pull him out of depression when Nico left.

Speaking of devil,Nico choose that exact moment to walk in with their tea.He placed a tray on the coffee table in front of them.           "I hope you don't mind but green tea was only thing I had at the moment" 

"Yes it's okay thank you"Piper smiled warmly at him and the man's posture loosened just a bit.He took a seat across from the couch and started                                    "How may I help you?"

"Well,sence He returned both gods and mosters have been going a bit crazy Zeus is losing control of the sky-" Nico cut Piper off

"W-what?Zeus is losing control of the sky?Who returned?I do know there was more monster activity than usual but I have no idea what are you talking about"Son of Hades looked slightly panicked

Hazel and Piper shared a shocked look.          "You mean you haven't heard" 

Nico shoke his head

"Now we have A LOT to talk about"

.

"So let me get this straight:

When Gaea woke up,somehow her husband Ouranus-"

"Plase try not to say his name,you might summond something"

"-somehow appired again,and is messing with both gods and demigods.Everything is a mess,Olympus is closed off again,there are bunch of crazy titans running around AGAIN and most of communication between camps is not working.Did I mention NOT ONE demigod is allowed in air because He has been crashing planes.And I didn't notice ANY of this?How?!" Nico was feeling dizzy

_Why was there another apocalypse happening again.No no no no no he couldn't handle another one._

"-co,Nico,are you alright?" Piper gripped his shoulders lightly 

"Yes I'm fine,just a bit lightheaded.T-this is quite a lot of information to take in"Nico blinked at the Piper in confusion

Hazel took his hand in hers and squeezed. She was a bit suprised at the fact Nico didn't even flinch or made any attempt to get way.

"That's why we need the Hunter.Camp Jupiter is being protected by Terminus but we are not so sure Camp Half-Blood will be okay with that many monsters gathering. You would have to stay on guard for a while to help deal with monsters or even wayward gods sence it wouldnt be the first time. Plase Nico we're begging you.We need your help" His sister pleaded 

Nico looked at her for a moment than answered slowly "I can't just go jumping into battles anymore.I have a daughter that needs me now"

Even if Hazel wouldn't admit it,she  _was_ a bit envous thoward the girl.She would hurt too if he died.

Daughter of Plute mentaly kicked herself. She can't allow herself to be jealous of a five year old who didn't deserve it in the slightest.

"And we are not asking you to.You wouldn't be the only one fighting.We have asembled some of the best fighters we have.And Ladonna would be taken care off at the Camp.You two could move into your old cabin."Piper said,sounding desperate.

Nic looked at the both of them and stayes silent for a few moments.Then he spoke slowly 

"Give me a two days to sort everything out and we can go"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie,the idea of Ouranus appearing was original from 'Betwix Darkness and Light' fanfic and I'm just borrowing the idea for a lill' bit.  
> Just so you know.  
> Feedback is appriciated ^3^


	5. S.O.S.

I'm sorry but this isn't really a chapter but I need your help.  
As you may(or may not)know english is not my first language so my spelling tends to be quite a bit off.  
And so I need a beta to help me with that.  
So if anybody is interested in being my beta you can comment down below and we can arange a way for us communicate and for me to send chapters and stuf...  
*akwardly scratches neck* I'm new to this stuff   
Kay I'll go now before I further embarass myself *quickly walks out*


	6. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Laddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My spelling is bad.

Nico considered himself to be a person that knew how to deal with most situations.

Then he had to break the news of going to his daughter.And he had no idea what or how to do it.

Laddie was very open-viewed for a child.  
She had both accepted and understud the fact that he was gay.  
Hell,the kid would even point out potencial boyfriends to him. (They both turned out to have a strong liking for blondes.)

Laddie also accepted his nightmares and was often the one to soothe him after them.  
For some reason the blond child hugging him and singing lullabies was incredebly calming.  
Maybe because she used the same tricks as Will,or the fact that she looked like him.

In fact her looks were what caught Nico's attention first.

The fact that she looked like a perfect mix of him and Will.

Her blonde hair,instead of having a gold tint like Will's,had a weird black tint that made it the most peculiar ashen blond he ever saw.  
Her eyes were a dark,graish blue that would even look black in certan light.  
Laddie had a rather pale complexion, and had a splash of freckles over her nose and her shoulders.Even as they fadded as she grew older the were still there,looking as adorable as ever.  
Rather petite and skinny she looked like she could be his real daughter.

But her abilities were rather extrodinary too.  
As a daughter of Persephone,the godesses of spring,one would expect Laddie to develop a power to make pretty colorfull flowers appear.  
Nope.  
Whenever they tried to test her abilities,what would happen was, black vines with thorns would appear and start to curl around every peace of furniture until Laddie would make them go away.  
The attempts usualy left the child feeling exausted and Nico avoided her using her powers as much as possible,only practicing once or twice a week,just so she has some sort of defense mechanism is something ever happened and she needed to attack.

 

Nico wasn't afraid if Laddie would refuse to go.He knew that she would go with him.She put her trust in him completly and probably wouldn't complain.

He was afraid of what is going to happen when she meets the Argo II crew

Laddie was never good with large groups of people.  
Two or three,okay  
Four or five,she get's a bit nervous  
More than five,Laddie was bound to run and hide somewhere

Especialy sence she didn't really know any of the people on the ship.

Nico took a deep breath before knocking on his daughter's door   
"Laddie?"

"Come in" came the reply and Nico pushed the door open

Laddie was perched on the opened window,watching the street below 

"Hey papa"She smiled at him and hopped down.

"Laddie,we need to talk."  
.  
Ten minutes and a lot of explaining later Nico was looking hopefuly at his daughter

"We can go to Camp Half-Blood?On Argo II?"Laddie asked and Nico nodded 

"Okay.I want to go" Laddie grinned at her father who sighed in relief and smiled  
"Then let's start packing"  
.

"Hey papa,where are Miss Hazel and Miss Piper?"Laddie asked suddenly as they were in the middle of packing her suitcase

"Oh,they left a little while ago to inform the rest of the crew and make preparations.Sence sky isn't safe anymore we will be sailing back" Son of Hades answered as he folded another shirt

He stopped and looked at his daughter's wardrobe again.

Only now he realised how dark her clothes were.Blacks and dark blues mixed with purple,wine reds and gray.

No wonder she looked intimidating for a kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect more chapters later  
> Probably some reunions


	7. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here comes the big reunion
> 
> Also I want to thank Mecil for giving me an idea for this chapter  
> I love you,thank you for your support <3 <3 <3

He had no idea how he did it,but Nico somehow managed to get Miss Abbot to watch over the house. Gina Abbot was a roman legecy of Mars that di Angelos met when they moved.She was an woman around 30 or so that happened to live a couple of houses down the street from them. She often babysat Laddie when Nico went on monster hunts.  
Miss Abott owed Nico a favour sence he chased of a hellhound out of her backyard.

Bag in hand,Nico and Laddie met Hazel at the gate

"All set?"Asked the daughter of Pluto and Laddie nodded eagerly while Nico replied with a much less enthusiasam in his nod.

The blond child seemed to buzz with excitment "I can't wait to meet the crew"

Hazel chuckled and ruffled her hair "I'm sure everybody is going to adore you" then she turned to Nico and said  
"I'll shadow travel us there"

"You learned ho to shadow travel?" Son of Hades was quite suprised

"I can't travel big distances,only a few miles back and fourth."Hazel bit her lip "I guess I tried started trying a bit after you left....Um,in a way it was like a part of you was with me so......" She looked uncomfortable

Nico's heart ached at the confession.  
He had missed his sister so much over the years and many times he was close to just snapping and going to Camo Jupiter to find her.But something always kept him from doing so.

Son of Hades didn't know how to respond so he kept quiet.

Daughter of Pluto cleared her throat"Okay,both of you take my hand" She offered them a hand each which both di Angelos took

Familiar feeling of dissolving into shadows passed thru Nico and a moment later they found themselves standing on the board of Argo II

There was a familiar yell of "NEEKS" and suddenly he was squeezed into a hug so tight Nico thought his arms and ribs might just broke

Son of Hades managed to wheeze out "Jason.....can't.....air....need...."

Jason Grace quickly released him and Nico started to cough trying to catch his breath.

"I'm so sorry Nico,are you alright?Did I break something?" Jason asked proding his ribs checking if everything is in place

" 'm fine....just need a moment" Nico cleared his throat and then said  
"I missed you too Jay"

Son of Jupiter had tears in his eyes as he looked over the Italian  
"You have no idea how worried I was, you should have said something"

"Bro,we wanna say hello too"a voice called behind Jason,who looked behind for a second then moved

Before he could think,Nico was (again) tackled into a bone crushing hug from Percy.

"New hairstyle Neeks?It suits you.  
What were you thinking leaving like that.Annabeht and I were worried sick"Pair of gentle sea-green eyes looked him up and down and Percy smiled ruffling his hair

He moved to the side and Frank Zhang pulled him into a hug. It was a gentle friendly hug and Nico appriciated it greatly.He pulled back and the scolded the shorter man "Hazel was so worried when you left. I don't appriciate you stressing out my fiance like that."

Nico raised an eyebrow and looked between his sister and son of Mars  
"You two got engaged?"

Frank blushed and Hazel extended her left hand.On her ring finger,a simple diamond glittered in the sun

"Congratulations you guys"Nico was happy for his sister.  
She deserved to be happy and Frank was a good guy.He would take care of her.

"I was hopping I would find you before the wedding really.You promised you would be the flower boy"His sister teased him and son of Hades grinned "I did,didn't I?"

"Move on love birds rest of us deserve some love too" and a slap was delivered to Nico's back.

A Latino man appired and Nico couldn't belive this was Leo Valdez.

He was still somewhat short but now he had a layer of muscles on his arms and chest.  
Leo looked like a buff Santa's elf.  
"How y'a doing di Angelo,long time no see" The son of Hephaestus was grinning at him,mischief clear in his eyes

"Leo be nice"A calm women's voice called behind the Latino.  
Nico turned around a found a very disspleased looking Calypso

He smiled at her and Calypso smiled back warmly,extending her hand which he gladly shoke

"And who is this cutie?"

Nico was suprised to find Coach Hedge kneeling in front of Laddie.  
The blond child was now shaking his hand "I'm Ladonna di Angelo" she gave him her best thousand watt smile  
Coach gently shoke her tiny hand and smiled "I'm Gleeson Hedge but you can call me Coach Hedge."  
Laddie giggled and said "Okay Coach"

Who would have guessed Coach would have a soft spot for children

"I don't understand.I l-left and never said anything or......Not that I'm complaining,I just thought you would be mad or....."Nico was looking around,a bir confused

"Well,at first we were mad,you _could have_ spared us a IM call,but after some time we understud why you did it.We are still a bit angry for what you did to Will but....It's okay"Piper said and rest of the crew nodded in agreement.

"Now,I want to meet that daughter of yours"Percy grinned and suddenly Laddie was surounded by people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sowy *blinks innocently*  
> Solangelo meeting is coming I swear  
> Give it a chapter or twoo


	8. Chapter VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More kids?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really a long chapter,it's Easter and I have cousuns to babysit

Laddie was quickly surrounded by people and she thought she might pass out.

Her papa loved telling stories about his friends,so she was very much informed on everybody and everything.

Heck,many of these people have been her idols and role models sence the time she could talk.

Laddie quicky repeated every fact she knew about this people.

Tall,mascular asian man on the right had to be Frank Zhang.Son of Mars,could change into diffent animals,good with bow, shy,got a body upgrade when he clensed Venice from a type of monster,his life was tied to a peace of wood,dating-engaged to Hazel Levesque

Broad,blond man with a scar on his lip was Jason Grace.Son of Jupiter,was praetor,now is pontifex maximus,can fly,control air,Imperial Gold coin that could turn into weapon,best friend of Percy Jackson, dating Piper McLean

Percy Jackson,Poseidon,Celestial Bronze sword Riptide hid as a pen, can control water,very powerful,has defeated Kronos,saved world multiple times,and is engaged to Annabeth Chase (he could be married by now.Her information weren't exactly fresh)

Short,somewhat muscly man was Leo Valdez.Laddie would know,he was a giant fan of Bad Boy Supreme and a hardcore member of Team Leo.  
He had pyrokinesis and was a genious inventor.He died.And the came back with a girlfriend Calypso.

Every fact she could think of she chanted in her head.

Jason crouched in front of her as Laddie with her 3'7 bearly came to his hip.He offered her his hand and smiled "Hi,I'm Jason Grace"

Child of Persephone took his hand and tryed to look confident while doing so "I'm Laddie"  
Leo waved and Frank nodded both smiling,Calypso gave her a hug and Percy shoke her hand.

Laddie was trying to keep her cool but she was never good with large groups of people.

"How old are you Laddie?"Asked Calypso and the girl in question answered " 'm five and a half" 

"Only five,you look much older" Observed Percy "In which month is your birthday?"

"August" Nico called from behind them

Percy studied her for a moment "Lucas is born in November yet he looks much younger than Laddie" he said and Jason nodded in agreement

Both di Angelos asked "Lucas?" 

Percy puffed his chest out proudly "Lucas is Annabeth's and my son"

Nico gawked at him "Son?You have a son?" while Laddie perked up "Can he be my friend?"

The whole crew burst out laughing

"You are not the only one who has a kid Neeks"Jason chuckled "Pipes and I have a daughter too.Her name is Lilly.She only 4 months younger than Lucas." he said as he wrapped an arm around Piper who leaned into him 

Nico stared at them blankly "Is there any more children I should know about?" while Laddie's only response was "More friends?"

"Well Clarisse and Chris had twins Silena and Charlie last year,and Mitchell and Connor adopted a son Ashley around the same time.I think that's about it"Leo said counting of names on his fingers "Oh and Annabeth is expecting another one in 5 months"

Nico looked like he might faint  
Laddie looked like a kid in a candy shop

The tiny blonde was buzzing with excitement  
If they were all in Camp Half-Blood that means they are all like her,which meant she wouldn't have to hide herself like she did with other children before

Maybe she could finaly make some friends other than Mrs.Renzo's annoying niece Isabelle

Gods,Isabelle was so annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol Solagelo is coming


	9. I'm so sorry

Hy guys so there has been a problem.  
My wi-fi decided to go and break down.  
Now I have no internet.  
I'm currently at a friends house stealing her wi-fi (sorry Sophie).  
I won't be able to update for a week or so just so you know.The fic will continue at some point.  
I'll try to get this fixed ASAP but I can't promise anything.  
Love u <3


	10. Chapter VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *is lowkey stealing the nighbours wi-fi*  
> I ain't done nothin'

Nico and Laddie settled into their cabin.

Nico shooke his head fondly blonde who was already lying on the bed doozing off.

To be honest,he wanted to fall asleep to but thoughts of the fact that he will see Will very soon were keeping his too nervous to rest. Leo told the son of Hades that the would be sailing for only a day or so to the portal that Hecate kids had set up for them to use.

_Leo shrugged "Flying isn't an option anymore and we needed to go to Italy and back fast"_

Laddie making a cute snore-like sound broke him out of his thoughts.Raven smiled as he gazed upon his daughter.

Gods,Laddie looked far too much like Will.

Heck he could pass as their bilogical daughter with no problem.

_Their daughter._

_Will._

Nico let out a frustrated sigh and stood up, pacing the leght of the cabin and back.

_Stupid,beautiful Will fucking Solace._

Son of Hades thought bitterly.

He had agreed to go on this quest even if it meant seeing the healer with full determination.But now as the moment came closer he wasn't so sure he wanted to.If he could choose,he would probably shadow-travel right back to his house with his daughter and pretend he never saw his friends.

But then we would leave them to the mercy of Ouranus which would result in 100% death.And seeing his friends dead was the last thing Nico wanted.

Nico sat back on the bed and caressed his Laddie's pale arm.

The child looked hearing stories and Will was a theme of them more often than not.

Their embarassing first date which resulted in them both falling out of a canoe.

The first time Will said he loved him,and the first time Nico said those words back.

 

Son of Hades smiled at the memories of his beloved.

 

He mabe had been only 17 at the time but Nico knew that his feelings for Will have always been (and probably always be) the same.

Nico di Angelo loved William Solace more that anything in the world.

It was that simple.

He loved how bossy the healer would get, and he loved how Will had freckles everywhere,or how Will's hair would be a curly mess when air-dried.Nico even loved Will's ridiculus fear of spiders

_"Those creatures are vile I swear"Will grumpled fron where we was standing on the bed._

_A few moments before Nico was in the shower when he herd a scream coming from his bedroom.Son of Hades jumped out of the shower,grabbed a towel and trown it around his waist.He burst into the bedroom looking around wildly with his sword raised, expecting some sort of a monster._

_So there was no doubt he was both relived and annoyed when he found Will standing on his bed looking down at something on one of Nico's shirts on the ground.The healer was pale as a sheet and shaking_

_"S-spider.Nico p-plase get rid off it"The blond was looking pleedingly at the ravn who lowered his sword and gave his boyfriend his best 'You have got to be kidding me' look._

_"It is a spider"Nico said flatly_

_"Like hell it' a s-spider.I'm begging you do something"Son of Apollo gave Nico his best puppy eyes_

_"You want me to kill it?"He asked but the blonde squaked "NO!Don't kill it,we can't kill it,maybe it has a tiny family he needs to go back to"_

_"So you don't want me to kill the spider?"_

_"Can you plase just take it outside or something?"_

_"........."_

_"Plase Neeks"_

_"Fine"Nico sighed. He took the spider in hi hand and took it to the window,which he opened and then let the spider out_

_"There.Happy?"Son of Hades asked wigh his eyebrow raised_

_Will happily hopped down and kissed Nico (who blushed like a schoolgirl) "My hero"_

 

A knock on the cabin door interupted him again.

 

Nico walked over and opened the door to find Percy standing there

The son of Poseidon called "Hey" happily but Nico shushed him by putting a finger to his lips and pointing at the Laddie who was now in deep sleep.

Percy nodded and motioned Nico to come out which son of Hades did and gently closed the door

"Hi"He said somewhat akwardly

"Your daughter is really cute,she looks so much-" 

"So much like Will?Yeah I know.She kinda reminds me on him everytime I see her." 

"Um,so how are doing?"Sea-green eyes looked him over curiously

Nico shrugged "I'm okay I guess,a bit nervous"

Percy nodded "I expected that much.I has been quite long sence you've been to Camo Half-Blood or seen him.You didn't need to blame yourseld for what happened-"

"I know,I know.Everybody has been telling me the same but if I had only-"

Percy cut him off sternly "No.You couldn't have done nothing more.You almost died saving Will and you made it.Will made it to the Camo in time and he recovered fairly quickly.You have done more than enough. But you shouldn't have left like that.You really broke his heart Neeks and I know you had good intentions but damn,poor Will was in a bed state when you left and he is a dear friend to me and I don't like seeing him like that."Son of Poseidon looked said as he said that

"Just think about it.I'll leave you to rest some" and with that Percy turned on his heel and walked away.

Nico stood frozen for a few moments but then silently turned around and walked back in his cabin.

He collapsed on the bed next to Laddie,his mind filled with that unruly mop of blond hair and freckles of a certan healer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When u squeeze in a chapter in 2 in the morning,u know u excel at life.  
> Also this is the only time I can hook on onto neighbours wi-fi and not be noticed.  
> #sorrynotsorry


	11. GUESS WHO'S BACK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUPRISE MOTHERFUCKERS

*dubbs* BANG  
*dances* SUMMER BREAK,NO MORE SCHOOL ,TWO AND A HALF MONTHS OF PURE AO3 

Also,I had my phone taken away cuz I'm a dumbass that really doesn't care about school and get Cs & Bs  
I'm just an idiot like that  
Long story short,my father took away my phone like  
"LENA THOSE GRADES ARE UNACEPTABLE" and I got punished  
Yeah,my father is a bit of an asshole  
'School before anything,breathing included' is bscly his moto

K,enough of me ranting about my father 

Summer break=lots and lots of free time=AO3 all day every day=I can update 

 

I will be picking this story of of ashes now and hopefully I can do something with it

 

Lots of loveeee~  
Fantine


End file.
